


Disconnected

by iBeCammy, KatieeEllen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBeCammy/pseuds/iBeCammy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieeEllen/pseuds/KatieeEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katiee's talent has landed her in the middle of One Direction and their lavish lifestyle, but will their band be able to cope with the vast changes of dynamics when she becomes emotionally invested in not one, but two band members?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah Hi, Hello! This is a fic Katiee and I have been working on for a while, it's sort of an improvement of the previous version, most of which can still be found on her profile. We hope you enjoy and welcome any comments and feedback! We have the first four or so already fully written and ready to post but we want to try and get a bit more written before we start updating :)
> 
> C x

“Katie!” My mother's voice echoed up the staircase and rattled my brain awake. I rolled over groaning and began wondering why she was waking me up so early, and checked my iPad. 11:34AM.

  
Okay, maybe it wasn't so early. I'd agreed to meet my friends in the city at one and I wasn’t about to let them down. This alone meant that I had to catch a bus at quarter past twelve.

  
I jumped out of bed and made my way down the stairs quickly for a shower; washing my hair quickly before hopping out and shoving on a pair of skinny jeans, a random t-shirt and my hoodie. I checked myself over in the mirror, wiped the sleep from my eyes and headed out; my earphones already in, 5 Seconds of Summer playing, as I walked down my drive and towards the bus stop.

  
As per usual, the bus was once again late. The journey was uneventful and boring, though I did get to sit alone, and I walked off the bus still with my headphones in.  
My group of friends were the whitest white girls ever; we always met up in Starbucks regardless of where we were going, and often stayed there until a couple of us got hungry and headed to McDonalds. There, the topic of conversation was almost always boys, school or social media, occasionally moving onto the subject of Twitter and, in particular, my own.

  
“So, how's that account coming along?” Hannah looked at me as she spoke, and I swallowed my mouthful of Big Mac before replying.  
“What account?” I asked innocently.

  
“You know what account. The crazy one, the one you're like, famous on,” Hannah said and Pema nodded.  
“Oh, that account. It's good, thanks,” I tried to divert the subject away from myself. I didn't really feel like having the piss ripped out of me once again so I looked to Pema. “How's that cute boy you were talking about? What's his name?”

  
“Jacob? Yeah, he's good. But stop trying to avoid the conversation,” Hannah replied.

  
“Avoid what? Avoid you taking the piss out of me because I like a boyband?” I tried really hard not to snap at them, they were my friends after all.  
“No, we just wanna know how it's going,” Pema chipped in. “It's going fine, and that's all there is to it,” I said, finalising the subject.

  
“Alright, alright, no need to get touchy,” Hannah raised her eyebrows and dropped it, moving onto her latest crush, Aaron. Or Arron. I didn't know and didn't really care at that point in time.

  
The rest of the day dragged on slowly, with the occasional retweet of a cute Niall photo and a couple of comments on Facebook here and there while the other two girls were talking about clothes and makeup and boys. I didn't really care for that stuff in all honesty. Not when it didn't involve five British boys in a boyband, anyway.

* * *

The next morning started the exact same way as the day before. My name was shouted up the stairs, but instead of me leaving, my mother and my sister left, saying they'd text me where they were going and when they'd be back.

  
Grumbling, I slumped back into my bed and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. I checked my Facebook and Twitter notifications before actually getting up and out of bed – nothing interesting had happened when I was sleeping.

  
I took a quick shower and ran my hands up and down my arms, spending longer on them than I usually would. I let the steam fill up the room before I turned the water off and stepped out; it didn't take long for me to get dressed and set up my laptop in the kitchen.

  
I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with my day – probably keep tabs on my Twitter or find some funny videos on YouTube or something. If I felt like it later, maybe I’d even record a cover or two. I grabbed my guitar from upstairs and shoved my iTunes on shuffle, skipping songs until I landed on one I liked to listen to, and decided to try and work out the chords on my guitar.

  
It didn't really end well. That's what tabs were invented for though, I guess.

  
I recorded a little bit of Oh, Calamity by All Time Low and had a crack at Don't Forget Where You Belong, but neither song was made for girls to sing, unfortunately. Stupid soprano voice.

  
My stomach rumbled and I glanced back to the clock which read 2:54PM. Too late for lunch, too early for dinner, but I decided on having food anyway.  
A crash came from above my head as I opened the kitchen cupboard to find the pasta shells. I ducked as two of the ten tiny bottles of spices fell off of their shelf and smashed on the worktop, emptying their contents all over the floor. I swore to myself and the cat who had just made her presence known – the last thing I needed was paw prints of cinnamon through the house.

  
Groaning, I pulled the vacuum out of its place in the corner of the hall and pulled it into the single socket in the kitchen. Luna quickly scampered away back through the house as I turned the appliance on.

  
I had barely started hoovering when I heard a bashing at the door. I sighed, being only in my leggings and a super baggy top with my hair up in a ponytail, hoping it wasn't anything or anyone important. I considered not actually answering the door for a while, just standing in the middle of the kitchen hoping they'd go away.

  
When the forth knock came around, I gave in.

  
“I swear to god, if this is those Jehovah's Witnesses again, no I do NOT want to be-” I cut off as I opened the door. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe – it was like I had shut down.

  
“Well it’s about time!” he beamed. “I’ve been standing here knocking for at least five minutes.”

  
“Don't exaggerate mate, it's been about 30 seconds,” a lower voice came from outside. “You're just impatient.”

  
I couldn't believe my ears but before I could register anything else, I heard a click from my right. I spun around and almost knocked the paparazzi out – by accident, of course. I glanced at the boys for a second before ushering them inside and slamming the door in the paparazzi’s face, wondering how long they'd been following the boys and how they found my house.

  
I was also all too aware of how horrible I looked at that point in time.

  
Taking a deep breath, I turned to them both, and Niall pulled his mouth away from Harry’s ear in a heartbeat.

  
“Did I just see you engage in sexual contact in my house, or…?” I asked, eyeing the both of them as they burst out laughing. Though neither of them answered my question, the no was as clear as day.

  
“Umm. Could you stay here?” I requested, “I need to make my house look at least a little bit respectable for you guys, okay?” My voice cracked a little and I kicked myself, for I was trying to stay as calm as I possibly could. I walked back into the kitchen and sighed, knowing I'd never be able to get anything done with those two in my house.

  
“Bad timing?” Niall asked as he swiftly passed me, moving the vacuum out of the way so he could walk through.

  
“N-no, don't worry about it,” I replied, kicking myself for the second time. Calm, Katie. Calm.

  
“I'm sorry for springing all of this so suddenly on you,” Harry reassured me, having picked up on my nervousness.

  
“No! No, don't apologise, I just can't really believe that you're here right now,” I replied honestly. “Come through here,” I led them from the mess of a kitchen to the lounge, and motioned for them to sit wherever they wanted. Harry took my dad's armchair and Niall sprawled himself across the sofa.

 

“So,” I started as I sat down in my mum's armchair, millions of questions going through my mind. “Why are you here?”

  
“Good question,” Harry started, looking over to Niall.

  
“Well, I um, stumbled across your YouTube channel a few weeks ago - well I say stumbled, one of your friends is part of my family-”

  
“Wait, what? Who?”

  
“She said she doesn't want you to know, I'm not sure why, but she doesn't know I'm doing this either; I told her I was just gonna send you something... which isn't really a lie when you think about it...”

  
“Niall, mate, you're rambling,” Harry said with a small smile.

  
“Sorry, sorry. Anyway she showed me one of your videos, saying that she thought you were super good and that you loved the band and all that, and she didn't really say much else.”

  
I couldn't put a coherent sentence together in my brain. “I... okay?” Harry chuckled from next to me.

  
“Since then I've been going through your YouTube and trying to link it back with a Twitter account but to no avail, obviously, or I would have DM'ed you first-”  
“This way is a lot more fun though,” Harry interrupted again.

  
“True Harold, but shut up for a minute. I couldn't find your Twitter, you put a link in one of your videos but I you must have changed the user or something because it didn't go back to any account. Of course, I then got back into contact with my cousin and asked her if she knew anything. She didn't know your Twitter and linked me your Facebook but I don't have a Facebook account so that wasn't much use.”

  
“So how did you find my address? I mean I'm not complaining but how did you find that before you found my Twitter user?”

  
“Ah, that's what my dear cousin did know,” Niall grinned as a look of understanding crossed my face.

  
“So you're here...why?” I still didn't understand, looking at my videos on YouTube was one thing but coming to my house was a whole different story.  
“To hear you sing in person,” Niall replied simply, and Harry nodded in agreement.

  
“Um. Okay,” I was floored. I still couldn't believe that Niall and Harry were here and wanted to hear me sing, and came all the way to my house to hear me. I didn't have time to feel excitement as the fear crept over me, the fear of singing and messing up in front of two of my idols.

  
“What do you want me to sing?” I willed my voice to stay even as I addressed the two boys. “One of our songs,” Niall replied before Harry had the chance to. Way to put the pressure on me, Horan.

  
“Okay,” I replied, knowing which one I was best at. “Let me go get my guitar, I'll be back in a second,” the boys nodded to me and I got up, fully prepared to go upstairs that I almost forgot that I left my guitar in the kitchen from my earlier recording session.

  
“It's a pretty guitar to be honest,” Niall said as I came back into the room. I nodded, not wanting to speak until this was all over. Harry gave me a reassuring look as I decided to sit in the middle of the floor, the way I did when practising home alone. I closed my eyes and blocked the world out as I played the first two chords to Summer Love and singing the rest of the song perfectly in key and in tune – thank god.

  
The boys clapped as I finished and I blushed too much for my own liking.

  
“Wait here,” Harry said to me and Niall as he got up and walked out of the lounge. I looked at Niall, confused, but he just smiled a little at me. Feeling out of loop, I got up to follow Harry but Niall stopped me.

  
“It's better if you don't follow him, I promise,” I turned around but didn't sit down. “C'mere,” he patted the seat next to him as he retracted his legs from half of the sofa. The eyes got to me and I sat down, about to ask him more questions but Harry walked back in – and he wasn't alone. My heart skipped.

  
“Katie, this is Mark. Mark, this is Katie,” I stood up to greet the suited up middle-aged man and shook his hand, not sure of what to say.

  
“Hi Katie,” the man smiled at me and I said hi back. “I'm assistant manager for the boys' from Modest! Management, and I'm going to be very forward here and say that the boys need a support act for their UK leg of their tour for this year. As I am sure you are aware, 5 Seconds of Summer were meant to be the support for the boys but their management, Capital Records, has scheduled a European tour which starts a week after the boys' leg for the UK. With this spanner thrown in the works, we have been looking for a support act for over a month now. With the tour only just over a week away we are getting desperate – not to say that you are our last choice, we just are a little wary, and in any other situation would give you a lot more time to prepare.”

  
“I, um. Wow, guys?” I looked around all three of them; Harry and Niall having massive grins on their faces and Mark looking professional with pleading eyes. “I-I'd love to, but I'm not sure my parents would agree...” I trailed off, Niall's smile staying strong but Harry's fading.

 

“We will make sure that you are looked after properly, you will have your own hotel room in each venue and we have the availability for you to have your own, albeit small, tour bus. You will have your own personal security guard, like Niall here has Paddy and Harry has Steven.”

  
“It's not me you have to convince,” I smiled up at Mark as I heard the front door slam. “It's my parents.”

* * *

As it turned out, my parents weren't actually that hard to convince. My mum sat down for a coffee with Mark as my sister had a long conversation with Harry and Niall about anything and everything. All of this happened of course, while I was upstairs cleaning my room from top to bottom and trying not to pack a case in hope. I failed with the last task, though Mark did an excellent job of convincing my mother into letting me tour around the UK for 6 weeks. This meant I’d be missing two weeks of school too. They had agreed to not tell my father, who had cheated on my mother and split up with her two years prior, until all the contracts were signed and I was on the road. That way I couldn't back out even if I wanted to and no one else could pull me out unless they had a genuine reason to – which my dad did not have.

  
My mum came upstairs to tell me to pack my case, doing nothing more than rolling her eyes at the sight of my spotless bedroom and half-opened suitcase.

  
“The boys are waiting for you,” she said simply before retreating out of the room, leaving me to throw the remaining things into my case. It wouldn't shut without a fight so I ended up sitting on it, manoeuvring my body to zip it up all the way around.

  
Making my presence known by thumping the purple suitcase down the stairs, the two boys (plus Mark, my sister and my mother) came through to the front door.  
“Ready?” Niall grinned at me as I went over a checklist in my mind: tops, jeans, underwear, my one nice dress, iPad, phone, iPod, chargers, hairbrush, toothpaste…  
“One second,” I said as I dashed past the crowd huddled in the small hallway, grabbing my guitar where I had left it in the lounge and picking up my crumpled up guitar case from a corner in the kitchen. I slid the blue instrument into the black fabric and slung it onto my back, walking back to the door.

   
“Of course, how could we let you forget that?” Harry chuckled as Mark walked out the door, checked for paps and unlocked the car. Niall grabbed my case as I moved towards it, sticking his tongue out as I gave him an indignant look.

  
“I could do that, you know,” I told him.

  
“I know,” he replied before walking out the door and to the car. Harry flashed me a smile before following.

  
I hugged my mother, hard.

  
“I guess this is goodbye,” she said with watery eyes.

  
“Mum! It's not like I'm dying or anything, Jesus Christ,” I replied, though I could feel tears coming to my eyes too. I looked over at my sister who seemed completely unfazed by me leaving her alone for 6 weeks. To her, it just meant she didn't have to share the TV with anyone and had faster Internet, but I knew her well enough to know that'd she'd probably have a good cry about it later – whether later meant as soon as I left or a week after I was gone.

  
“I know, it's just... you're all growing up,”

  
“Oh jeez,” I groaned as she took me in for another hug and I felt tears on my shirt. She was a lot shorter than I was so I got her face right into my chest. “It'll be alright mum. I'll text you all the time, I'll FaceTime when I can, I promise,”

  
“I love you,” she said into my body.

  
“I love you too,” I answered, willing myself not to cry. “Come on, I've gotta go. The boys are waiting,”

  
“Okay,” my mum let go and my sister latched herself onto me. I let her hold me for what seemed like the longest time before she let go, looked up at me and nodded.  
“Send me stuff,” she didn't break my eye contact.

  
“I will. I'll talk to you soon, promise,” the last part was more to my mother than to my sister. I took a deep breath and walked out. Niall was waiting for me outside the passenger side of the car and opened the back door for me. He took my guitar from me and I climbed into the back of the black land rover, my eyes travelling round the plush interior of the vehicle. I didn't even notice Harry sitting next to me before Niall climbed in the back drivers side and told me to budge up a bit – subsequently making me almost sit on Harry. 

 

“I'm sorry!” I said while Niall and Harry roared with laughter. I pouted and tried to work out the middle seat belt to no avail.

  
“C'mere, I'll sit in the middle,” Niall said, still laughing. He was about to climb over me as Mark's head popped through the tinted privacy screen separating the front and the back of the car.

  
“Erm, boys?” Mark raised an eyebrow and I muffled a giggle. Niall almost fell backwards out of the car and I lost it.

  
Niall picked himself up off the car floor and dusted himself down. “I, er. I meant to do that,” his face was flushed with an undertone of pink as he scrambled out of the car to let me out. He jumped back in as soon as I was far enough away from the door and he held out a hand to let me back in. I closed the door behind me and Mark revved the engine, putting the car into reverse and doing a 3 point turn to get out of my driveway.

  
I waved back to my mother out of the back window of the car as it pulled away out of my driveway and a sense of freedom settled in my stomach. I was actually doing this. This was actually happening.

  
The car journey was long and I found myself being the only one awake; Harry had his head lolling against the window on the opposite side of the car while Niall was slumped against me – not that I minded in the slightest. I had somehow extracted my iPod and headphones from my pocket and had my iTunes on shuffle quietly as not to wake the sleeping boys. I had one ear out and one ear in, just in case something happened.

  
I finally had time to think over the events of that day. I had met Niall and Harry; I had sung for Niall and Harry; I'm now going on tour with One Direction and oh, not to mention that Modest! Management have approved of me themselves. I had one hand free and brought it up to my face to wipe the tears away from my eyes before someone spotted.

  
“Katie?” A hushed voice came from my right. Great. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah, thanks Harry,” I replied, not looking at him.

  
“You sure?”

   
“Yeah,” I paused, trying to gauge whether I should carry on or not. “I'm the best I've ever been,”

  
“Why are you crying then?”

  
“I... it's a lot to take in, you know?” My voice cracked and I swore inside.

  
“Look at me,” Harry's soft voice turned my head. I was smiling with tears rolling down my cheeks and he half smiled back.

  
“See? Happy tears, tears of 'I can't believe this has just happened',” I glanced down to Niall's sleeping face and ruffled up hair and my heart skipped a beat. “I thought you were sleeping,”

  
“I was,” Harry replied honestly. “I don't really sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time though, not in a car anyway,”

  
“That's fair,” 

  
For a while the car was quiet with only the engine and Niall's light snoring to break the silence, before Harry spoke up again.

  
“Katie?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“How much do you know about us?”

  
That wasn't a question I was prepared for and it took me off guard.

  
“Umm. What do you mean?”

  
“Well, you know our songs, I just wondered how much further that went,” I didn't answer instantly and Harry backtracked. “I mean, you don't have to answer, if you don't want, and if all you know is our songs then it's perfectly fine but I was just thinking really I have been thinking since Niall mentioned you-”

  
“Harry, you're rambling,” I smiled, “I'm a fan – I probably wouldn't have made as many covers of your songs if I hadn't. I watched 1DDAY for the full 8 hours and went to bed at 3am for it... need I say more?”

  
Harry laughed quietly before replying. “Not really. What about the Twitter side of things?”

  
“Erm. What do you think?” I stuck my tongue out a little and Harry laughed louder. Niall stirred next to me but didn't wake up.

  
“Okay. What's your user? We still didn't get an answer earlier,”

  
“Coconutnialll. With three l's - don't judge me - the user with two l's was taken. Not active since late 2012 though, and only had 5 tweets on it,” I was still a little annoyed about that. Harry only chuckled at my frustration and pulled out his phone.

  
“Hmmm... what to tweet?”

  
“Random, confusing words like you usually do?” I smirked at the look he gave me. “I'll have you know, everything I ever tweet means something,” Harry defended himself. “What that something is, however, is a different matter entirely.”

  
My smirk turned into a smile as my phone flashed.

  
**Twitter:**  
 _ **@Harry_Styles** is now following you!_

  
“Thanks,” I grinned, hot tears pricking at my eyes for no particular reason. It made the whole thing feel more real and I had to get out of talking to Harry – fast. I couldn't let him see my cry again over something as stupid as a follow.

  
I faked a yawn, leaning my head back against the window. “I'm gonna try and get a little bit of shut-eye, is that alright?”

  
“Yeah, we've got at least an hour to go before we're anywhere close to the complex, it’s a good idea,” I couldn't tell Harry's expression just from his voice but he sounded kind.

  
I closed my eyes and matched my breathing with Niall's snoring, allowing myself to drift off even though it wasn't my intention.

* * *

I felt myself being nudged gently awake by an unfamiliar hand. I cracked my eyes open and saw Niall sitting up next to me.

  
“Where are we?” I asked as I clambered out of the car.

  
“The complex,” Niall answered simply.

  
I looked around and it looked kind of like an upmarket housing estate, but all the houses were connected in some way shape or form. There was a larger house which was connected to a smaller house by a garage, I guessed, and then another larger house connected by a larger garage on the right.

  
“There's two houses behind too,” Niall told me as Paddy got my suitcase out of the back of the car, “One of them is mine and the other is Louis'. But Louis rarely stays there – he's usually in the guest room of Harry's house. Or the sofa. Or that's what they say, anyway.”

  
I nodded, taking my guitar from Niall as he handed it to me.

  
“Zayn's house is the bigger one on the left, and Liam's is the smaller one. He drew the short straw at the start but I think it's one of the best houses around here – we usually keep it empty for house parties anyway. Liam likes to camp with me a lot, and Zayn too.”

  
“So, you don't really have your own houses, you just swap a lot?” I asked with a laugh. Niall nodded to me.

  
“I don't know where you'd want to stay, I mean mine, Harry's and Zayn's have 3 guest rooms, Louis has two and Liam has one, but as I said – we don't use that house much. So if you'd prefer to be alone then you could have that house by yourself; Liam permitting, of course.”

  
“Niall!” Harry called from in front of us, “All the lads are at mine. We can work out where everything goes later – we can put her stuff in Liam's house for the time being – I want her to come meet everyone!”

  
I smiled up at Niall but my insides were twisting themselves up. What do I say? What do I do? Questions were whizzing through my mind at the speed of light and I didn't have time to say anything to Niall nor Harry before they started walking towards Harry's house, so of course I had to follow them.

  
I stopped in the doorway as I slipped my shoes off, suddenly frozen to the ground with fear. I knew I was acting stupid and that they were just boys but these people were, and are, my idols, and have been for almost three years.

  
Niall turned to face me. “Katie? You coming?” His eyebrows crinkled in confusion as I nodded but didn't move. “C'mon; they're not scary...”

  
“I- I know,” I took a deep breath. “Okay. I'm coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> We aim to try and update around once a week but with us both being at college, this won't always be possible but we will try out absolute best! Thanks for reading!


End file.
